At the airport
by twilight.foreverJB
Summary: When Alice, Bella, and Edward come back from volterra in Rosalie's point of View..Second chapter will be Jaspers.
1. Rosalie

**Rosalie At the Airport**

**Summary: **When Alice, Bella and Edward come back from Volterra. Rosalie's POV

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Finally Edward and Alice were coming home. And Bella. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that stupid human. If she had never met my brother then this would never have happened. She had to go and jump off that stupid cliff. But what happened after that I had to admit it was my fault. I called Edward and told him that Bella was dead. Maybe if he knew why I did it then he would hate me less. I didn't do it to be cruel to Edward. I thought that Bella was our problem. Because of her we all had to leave Forks and move again. The whole family was different. Edward left to go track Victoria. I don't know why he even bothered - he is not a tracker. When he did lose her scent I thought that he would come back to the family. But instead he went and stayed in some attic. With Edward and Bella no longer with our family, Esme became depressed. She loved us all like family but she loved Edward best. Esme's depression made Carlisle unhappy as well. Jasper could not deal with all of the depressing emotions in the house so he left to go to Alaska. Alice of course went with him. Alice was still somewhat like her usual happy self, she had her own way of looking at things. But even she was losing hope. Even Emmett, my Emmett, was not as much fun as he usually was. He didn't pull pranks anymore and he hardly even made jokes.

I was incredibly worried about my brother. I thought that after I called him and told him that Bella was dead that he would just give up on all this nonsense and come home to us. If he came back I thought that all of my family's problems would be gone. I thought that Jasper and Alice would come back, and Esme and Carlisle would be happy, and Emmett would be like he used to. Maybe if Edward sees that in my thoughts then he won't hate me so much. Maybe he will forgive me…

"Flight 101 from Voulterra, Italy now unloading."

I concentrated on why I called him until I saw Bella staggering out, holding Edward to keep her from collapsing from exhaustion. I forgot what I was supposed to be thinking and realized how grateful I was for Bella. She risked her life to save my brother. I knew now how much she really did love my brother. I made a vow to myself that I would not be so cruel to her in the future. When I saw how Edward was looking at me, all my hopes of him forgiving me immediately evaporated. I looked at Bella and hoped that at least she would forgive me. Maybe if she did Edward would too. When he got off the plane Esme gave him a hug.

"You will _never_ put me through that again." she nearly growled.

"Sorry, mom," Edward apologized. He started walking towards the car and stiffened when he saw me.

"Don't," Esme whispered, defending me. "She feels awful."

_I really do, Edward, _I thought in his direction.

"She should," Edward said, loud enough that I knew I was meant to hear. He did not forgive me. I was not surprised, but I was surprised with who defended me next.

"It's not her fault," Bella said, her words slurred a little from exhaustion.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

_Edward__…__ please, I didn't do it because I hated Bella. I wanted our family to be whole again. I wanted my Emmett back. I know it was selfish. _

Edward continued to glare at me. Clearly he had no intention of letting me apologize.

"Please, Edward," Bella said.

Emmett and I got in to the front seat and Edward pulled Bella in the back with him. She finally looked like she was going to sleep. I felt a pang of jealousy at her, she was able to sleep.

"Edward," I began.

"I know." Edward clearly was still not going to forgive me… not until Bella does I realized.

"Bella?" I asked softly, half hoping she was already asleep.

"Yes, Rosalie?" she seemed hesitant, perhaps I was too cruel to her in the past.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Of course, Rosalie," she mumbled. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

I was so glad she forgave me but I was also shocked that she took the blame for the whole thing. I never realized how selfless she was. I was definitely too cruel to her in the past. I will make it up to her from now on. And then a miracle happened. Emmett made his first joke in almost a year.

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose."

Everything was back to normal. And I was happy.


	2. Jasper

**Jasper At the Airport**

_**A/N: **When Alice, Bella and Edward come back from Volterra. Jaspers POV_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Here we are, waiting at the airport for Edward, Bella, and my beautiful Alice. I am so worried about her. She said she was fine and was on the flight but I wouldn't be able to stop worrying until I saw my angel. I tried to suppress my emotions so they would not start to bother my family. They had their own emotions to deal with. Worry was coming off the rest of my family in waves. Especially from Esme. I knew she loved us all like she would her own children, but there was no doubt that Edward was her favourite. Everyone was worried about Bella, with the exception of Rosalie, as she was so small, so breakable. Even Rosalie could not hate Bella after this. She risked her life to save our brother. Emmett was almost as worried as I was. I guessed that his worry was mainly for his Rosalie. I think he worried about how Edward would react because it was her fault. Rosalie knew it was her fault. I didn't need to be an empath to know that Rosalie felt guilty. And she should. If she hadn't called Edward and told him that Bella jumped off the cliff then none of this would have happened. Alice would have gone to Forks, seen that Bella was okay, and everything would have been fine. Rosalie was being selfish when she called him. I knew that Rosalie wasn't the only one who was going to blame herself. My Alice would blame herself for having the vision. Edward, ever the masochist, would blame himself for over reacting. And Bella, selfless Bella, would blame herself for jumping off the cliff in the first place. I knew it really was all of their faults, but my blame was mostly on Rosalie. The loud speaker interrupted my brooding.

"Flight 101 from Volterra, Italy now unloading."

Some of the tension in my family lifted and I sent a wave of calm around them. Esme sent me a grateful look and I nodded. We saw people start unloading from the plane and when I did not see Alice right away I was getting anxious. First Edward came out with an exhausted Bella hanging off of him. Waves of anger were coming off him, presumably directed at Rosalie. He was also very concerned about Bella who was struggling to stand. Even tired I could feel overwhelming love coming from Bella for Edward. I did not think that she blamed Rosalie for anything. Before I could even look back at the people unloading from the plane my Angel was in front of me. The love I could feel coming from her was enough to warm my cold dead heart. I immediately gave her a hug. She pulled back and I looked in to her beautiful topaz eyes. I held her face in my hands and poured all of my emotions into her. All the love and happiness and relief I felt at seeing her safe again. She did the same and I got completely lost in her eyes. I don't know how much time passed until Carlisle said that it was time to go back home. Home, I sighed, I was glad that we were going back to Forks.


End file.
